Unity of the Skells
by TrueSapphire
Summary: Even when the odds are against three Skells with super weapons from a wave of monsters, the Lifehold they rescued must be protected at all cost. [AU]


Under the orange sky of Mira, surrounded by tall cliffs, three Skells lined up in front of the Lifehold they placed just moments ago.

The one who placed it before turning around appeared to be the heavy Masterma model, a bulky black Skell designed to fight from afar. The Hyper Railgun above its head moved down, pointing at the opening gap where the monster would come. It extended out before two handle grips lowered down, allowing the Masterma Skell to grip them with both hands.

The second Skell, from the medium Lailah series, checked and reloaded its standard assault rifle. It stepped forward a bit, coming out of the shadows to reveal its white and purple body. It pointed forward with its assault rifle.

Next to it was the light Wels Skell, showing off its red body and two sword sheaths behind its head. It pulled out two black, but odd, swords, which almost looked liked sharp leaves. Upon pulling them, the face of each blade had five lines, which lit up into green. Blue streams and sparks came out of the sharp ends of these swords for a brief second. The Gravity Swords operated just fine as the Skell hovered a couple of feet off the ground.

But behind the backs of the Masterma and the Lailah, cracks of electricity snapped and dropped before they even came to this dead end. All three pilots remembered retrieving the Liftehold embedded in the deep mountains. With their Flight Packs, they carried the Lifehold away, only to be ambushed by the angry xenoforms. It almost seemed like the Skell squad intruded the xenoforms' territory, or stealing their so-called "treasure". Whatever it may be, the squad had no choice but to escape quickly. But they felt overwhelmed by a surprising amount of monsters wanting them dead. The Masterma and Lailah Skell ended up with broken Flight Packs, forcing them to use a flash grenade. With the monster's eyes blinded by the light, the Skells desperately maneuvered through the area until they ended up in a dead end. The Wels Skell did not have enough manpower to carry the Lifehold alone. They had no choice but to call for reinforcements.

Rocks and pebbles slid down at the entrance's cliffs as the raging monsters came in. A white beam pierced through all in a straight path, killing a good amount of monsters. The monsters looked to see a large black being with smaller lights on its body, hiding in the shadows. As it protected the Lifehold behind it, the barrel of the Masterma's Hyper Railgun began to glow white until it shot out that same beam. More monsters were consumed by it, but more reinforcements came in into this large area.

The Lailah Skell continued to fire, finishing off the smaller monsters first. Smoke came out of the tip of the assault rifle before the Skell targeted a new enemy. But it darted around the raining bullets, almost reaching the Lailah Skell. It stopped firing after hearing several clicks, but it looked to its right to see the Wels Skell slashing that monster away.

Two more monsters leaped up to the Wels Skell, but it lifted both of its swords and slashed down with a vertical strike. The blue streams once again emitted out as those monster on the ground shrieked out louder than usual. The ground around them began to crack, then it pushed down as if something stomped them with immense force. The Wels continued to push down harder until it heard no more shrieks.

But two large monsters entered in, running up to the two Skells in front. Both Skells nodded each other. In the Lailah Skell, the word "NAGI" flashed on screen. "HAGANE" flashed on the Wels' screen. Each of them had a large halo behind their back. The two two Skells pulled out as many weapons as possible. Bullets, missiles, grenade launchers, and sword slashes struck down these monsters. They let it all out until the halos vanished, along with the monsters collapsing down to the ground.

When the two Skells looked back up at the entrance, another hyper beam shredded the last remaining monsters.

The pilots loosened up their controls, but a deep roar echoed in the air. The three Skells darted their heads to the source. From way over the distance, a huge four-armed ape (Simius) stomped forth before sprinting with its arms. The squad immediately recognized it to be a formidable Tyrant in the area. It was known as Hayreddin, the Territorial.

The Lailah Skells pointed to the Masterma Skell, then pointed to the Hayreddin. They heard a click from the railgun, but the gun barrel did not turn into white. The Masterma Skell darted at it, clicking it more until it sounded desperate.

The Lailah Skell's hands turned into fists before pointing at the Wels Skell, then itself. The Wels Skell nodded in response as the Lailah Skell extended out its arms. The Wels Skell hovered above before its body parts began to detach, heading down to the Lailah Skell as it, too, transformed and adjusted slightly. Its arms, legs and torso became more bulky with the red parts. The head of the Wels replaced the Lailah's head. The back part of the Wels adjusted to be a small aircraft before securing itself on top of Wels' head. One plus one equaled one, one pilot thought.

The aircraft extended out its wings as the thrusters began to glow. The Dragoon Spear was now operational. The aircraft itself shot up into the sky, leaving a trail of smoke. Hayreddin climbed over the pile of corpses at the entrance before being struck by a fire beam above. It roared out as the fire beam extended out into a massive fire column, burning everything within. As the aircraft returned back to the head of the Wels, the Skell stepped back to see the smoking Tyrant coming down from the black smoldering corpses before charging again.

The Skell shifted its left arm forward, tapping the red part from the Wels. A diamond shield, with a white force field enveloping the entire body, appeared before disappearing. The Hayreddin grabbed the Skell, only to touch the invisible force field. Still, it pushed the opponent back. The Masterma Skell quickly grabbed the Lifehold and moved out of the shadows just in time before the Hayreddin pushed the opponent against the rocky wall. The Tyrant began to punch with all four arms, pounding the Shield Cloak. Its opponent grabbed the huge, wide sword at the right shoulder. With both hands, the large blades sliced the Tyran's chest diagonally, causing it to roar in pain. Then, another diagonal slash, forming an "X" slash.

Hayreddin raised all four hands and slammed down the barrier with a thunder-like sound, following by the sound of glass breaking. The Skell wanted to step back, but the rocky wall behind was all it touched. Without wasting any time, Hayreddin grabbed each of the Skell's arms and legs, and tore them with ease. Sparks began to form on the areas they were torn apart. The screens of the Skell pilots turned static due to the endless pummel of the Tyrant. And then, using its large hands, Hayreddin squeezed the two areas where it assumed the pilots were located. With a loud crushing sound, the Skell dropped down to the ground.

Even the Tryant started to pant and groan, feeling the blood on its wounds, but a sizzling sound on the back made it alert once more. Hayreddin turned around, seeing a red laser from the left shoulder of the Masterma Skell. The Tryant let out an ear-piercing roar before charging to its new target. The Masterma Skell glanced behind to the right, barely seeing the Lifehold at this angle, before leaping forward to the Tyrant. The Skell pulled out a Beam Saber and lifted it up, only to be knocked away by the aggressive Tyrant. It uses its entire body to jump and push the Skell onto the ground. The pilot widened his eyes, trying to move around the controls. Then, he looked up to see Hayreddin's fists with his knuckles dripping down with its own blood. He screamed as the entire screen turned static, then into nothingness.

Hayreddin's eyes looked dull; its short, repeated breaths and the pain it accumulated almost made it wobble to the side. Then, it gasped when it felt an immense weight on its back for a few seconds. It looked to the side where a huge, blue vehicular tank landed a few feet away before transforming. This Skell came from the Amdusias series, most notable for its largest thighs out of all Skells.

Hayreddin growled, but groaned as it touched the slashes on its chest. It looked back up to see the Amdusias Skell coming with its left shoulder in front. Three thermal spikes came out before it struck the Tyrant's exposed neck. It flew back, colliding against the wall before dropping down. Then, the Amdusias Skell extended its hands forward as a purple force field formed around Hayreddin. The Tyrant started to shake firm, but uncontrollably in place.

The Skell pilot looked up to see a green medium model companion, which was the Inferno Skell. It held an enormous spear, also known as the Drillpile. The Inferno Skell leaped from the cliff before hovering a bit and flying down to the captured Simius. As for the Amdusias Skell pilot, he shut his eyes. Just imagining a tornado of blood and ripped flesh would make him feel the bile in his throat. When he opened his eyes, his companion hovered over the Hayreddin, which it did not move at all. The blood on the Drillpile dripped down on the back of the Tyrant.

The two Skell pilots looked back up to the cliff, seeing more black Skells of different variety standing on top of the cliff. Rather, the orange sun made them look like black Skells, standing firm with all triumph and glory. But to them, all they saw in this scene was a nightmare. Nevertheless, the Skells checked the Lifehold, seeing it in good condition. Next, they checked the three Skells lying on the ground. They opened up each of the cockpits, checking the pilots' current condition.

Dull, onyx eyes pierced into their souls.


End file.
